If He Was a Girl
by Diyingheart55
Summary: What would it be like if Naruto was actually a girl, but she has been hiding it this whole time? What would change?
1. How It Started

"Naru" Sarutobi says to the small girl sitting beside him at Ichiraku. "I think we should make people think you're a boy." He looks at the wall as he says this. He has been debating this the last two weeks.

"Why is that?" The little girl looks up at the old man with her big bright blue eyes.

"Well child." He turns to take in the little girl. She was dirty and there are bruises all over her. Also it looks like she has not had a real meal in a long time. She was just so skinny. "I know what people have been saying about you and kids have been picking on you. Not to mention what the adults are doing."

The blonde's smile falls and she turns back to her bowl of ramen away from the man. "Oh" she says in a small voice. Yes the Hokage had heard of what is going on and he has been trying to come up with an idea to protect the child of his late successor. They had kicked her out of the orphanage, but even there she was not safe.

"If we make them think you are a boy then they will not know who you really are, and won't pick on you." This was the only idea the man could come up with for the girl. He would do this and get her own place, make sure she has food that way she is safe.

"Do you think Daddy would have liked this plan?" She says breaking the man out of his thoughts.

Sarutobi pauses for a moment thinking of the goofy blonde man. All he would want is his daughter to be safe and happy. "Of course the Fourth would like this plan. He would want you to be happy, but the choice is yours."

Naru smiles at the man then returns to her ramen. "I'll do it." She says it in between bites.

"Well, we have to change many things."

"Like what?" Naru asks with a full mouth and a fishcake stuck to her cheek.

"Naru, you have a naruto stuck to your face." The man pauses for a moment as he pulls it off her face. She could keep her real name on file and when she reveals she is a girl say it was just a nickname. "Naru, you're going to be called Naruto, okay?" The old man smiles.

She tilts her head to the side like a puppy looking at the piece of food in the man's hand. Then has a huge smile on her face. "I like it." She laughs.

"Okay, hurry we need to go get your haircut." Sarutobi pulls gently on one of her pigtails.

It has been years since that day. The Hokage's plan had worked. Once everyone thought Naru was a boy and Naruto, she was no longer picked on or called a monster. She still gets picked on but like normal kid do. Also the adults just kind of ignore her instead of going out of their way to hurt her.

There has only been one to figure it out and that was Mizuki causing her to graduate in the most unusual ways. After she graduates the academy the Hokage says it's her choice when the village finds out. He does suggest that she waits a little longer, but it is up to her. She is so used to people thinking she is a boy. She does not know what to do, but she is fearful of how everyone will treat her after they find out. She doesn't want to go back to how things were before.


	2. Becoming a Genin

"Guys, wait don't leave me." Naruto yells struggling against the rope that ties him to the stump. Sasuke and Sakura walk away not even paying attention.

Kakashi sighs and walks back to untie him. I'm going to have to really drill in teamwork with these three. "Naruto didn't they teach you how to get out of this in the academy?" Naruto just looks up at him at a lost for words. Kakashi sighs again as the blonde frees himself. "Come on, I'll take you to lunch, but you can only have two bowls of ramen. I was warned by Iruka."

"Yeah," Naruto jumps in the air in excitement, "That's fine free food is free food." Quickly the blonde runs off yelling at Kakashi to hurry up.

Kakashi stares as Naruto is stuffing his face. He looks so much like Minato-sensei it's uncanny, but Minato had a girl. Kakashi sighs at this thought. He would've liked to train his late sensei's child. "Kakashi-sensei, is there something wrong?" the boy asks rubbing the back of his head with a wide grin. This gesture makes the boy look even more like the silver haired ninja's late sensei.

The man reaches out and rubs the blonde's messy hair. "Nothing I was just thinking how much you look like my old sensei."

This gets the boy's attention. "Who was your sensei?" Big blue eyes look up at the older man.

Kakashi is a private person, but there is just something about those blue eyes that he can not resist. Maybe it was that they remind him of his sensei, or maybe cause they looked like a girl's, or maybe it was that small spark that show pain but show such joy at the sametime."The Fourth Hokage." He pauses for a moment as he stares into space thinking of all those he had lost. "You know he had a child, a girl, about your age. I always thought it would be nice to train her, but I guess she didn't become a ninja. Couldn't say I would blame her. When I came back from a mission I found out how the village was treating her." His fist clenched. "It was not right."

Naruto looks down at the ground for a moment debating whether to tell him. He seems like he would different than the others that had known. He seems really upset about how I was treated when I was younger. Maybe he won't be like Mizuki. With his mind made up he looks up determined at his sensei. "Kakashi sensei there is something I want to show you." He grabs the silver haired ninja's arm and drags him to his apartment. That is not to far away.

After the door is closed Kakashi finally asks with a laugh at the young's blonde's antics. "What is it you want to show me."

With his back to Kakashi, Naruto takes off his jacket. Slowly he turns around to face Kakashi. The man eyes looks at the boy not knowing what he is suppose to see until they land of the 'boy's' chest. Naruto has just enough of a chest to tell she is a girl without her jacket. "My name is not Naruto, It's Naru Uzumaki, and I'm the Fourth's daughter."

At first Kakashi is at a lost. The now revealed girl walks to the closet after rummaging for a few moments and comes back with two pictures in her hand. She hands one to her sensei. "This one is when I was little, the Hokage took it." He looks to see the picture of a blonde little girl with pigtails and a toothy smile. She presses the other one to her chest for a moment before she shows the man. "This one is my favorite. It is the only one with all of us together." The picture of Kushina in a chair rubbing her huge stomach with one hand and the other on her husband's on her shoulder. The Fourth is looking at his wife lovingly. They both look so happy.

At seeing this picture he regains himself. He looks up at the girl. "They were so excited when they found out they were pregnant. Both of them had lost their family and they only had each other." Even with the mask she could feel the smile from him. "They were the closest thing I had to parents." He rubs the blonde's head. "I guess I get to train Minato's sensei's daughter after all." Naruto gets a big grin on her face. "The only thing I would like to know is why you are pretending to be a boy."

Kakashi ends up staying the rest of the afternoon while Naruto explains what is was like before the Third's plan and how she did kunoichi classes in secret. Kakashi also told Naruto about her father and mother. It was nice to hear about her parents. She had some talks with Sarutobi, but he was so busy running the village she never got much information about them.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow for our first mission." Kakashi says as he walks to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto calls out in a small voice. "Can you not tell anyone I'm not ready for everyone to know. You are actually the first person I told."

The silver haired ninja smiles at the girl. "Of course Naru-chan, whenever you are ready." He thinks for a moment. "We will see if Sasuke and Sakura can figure it out on their own. Think of it as training for them." There is a gleam in her eye that reminds him so much of his old teammate. With that he left to go talk to the Hokage about the whole situation.

Over the next couple of weeks Kakashi come over more to make sure that Naruto was well taken care of and that she was eating probably. All she wanted to eat was ramen. Also team seven went on basic missions to help build teamwork and skill, but Naruto could not take it anymore and asks for a better mission. The Hokage conceded and right off the bat the old drunk they are protecting got on Naruto's bad side.

On the first day of the mission they were attacked by chunins from the village hidden in the mist. Naruto froze and ends up being injured by their poisoned claws. While Sasuke had saved the blonde. Sakura had done her best to protect the old drunk.

"Tazuna." Kakashi turn to the old drunk once the enemy ninja were tied to a tree. "Now that I know the ninja's were after you this is outside the scope of our mission. I know you have your reasons, but lying to us is unacceptable." He explains in an intimidating tone.

"We are genin, this is too much for us. I also think we should head back to the village to get Naruto's wound treated." Sakura says in a gently voice.

"Kakashi looks over to Naruto lazily. "Naruto's hand could be a problem."

In a rage of being a problem and holding everyone back, Naruto pulls out a kunai and jabs it in his hand. I will not be useless. "Why am I always… urgg? Why am I so different." He thinks about the nine tailed fox.

"Naruto, stop." Sakura yells out, worried about her teammate.

I have worked so hard to get here, but I have to be saved by Sasuke. Why? "I will never back down again. I will never have to be saved again." A few drops of blood hit the ground as Naruto says this. "I will protect you bridge builder with this kunai knife, believe it." I will never lose to Sasuke again even if I am a girl.

"Naruto, that was cool how you took the poison out and all but we need to stop the bleeding or you will die." Kakashi says calmly and Naruto starts freaking out.

As Kakashi wraps Naruto's hand Sakura comes over and nags Naruto about his recklessness. The silver haired ninja didn't mean for Naruto to take his words like he did. He was only going to use it as an excuse to get his young team out of a dangerous situation. He can't do that now. In hindsight he should've known he would of done something like this, both parents had a flare for the dramatics and their child seemed to inherent that.

Once Sakura walks off Naruto looks at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, please don't take us back to the village."

Those big blue eyes get to Kakashi yet again. "How could I after what you did to continue. Just be more careful Naru-chan." Kakashi says just loud enough for the blonde to hear and gets a smile in return.

On the boat Tazuna explains the situation. Gato, the wealthy businessman and gangster, is after him. He is afraid to lose the money that is coming from the land of the bridge is built it is all over for Gato. They reach shore and everyone is on guard and to Kakashi surprise Naruto is the one to notice someone is following them first. Despite what everyone else yelling at the blonde he is correct about what is going on. At the moment Kakashi realized this a huge sword comes out of nowhere. The sword lodges itself in a tree behind the group and none other than Zabuza Momochi is standing on top of the hilt.

Thankfully Naruto does not rush in as the conversation between the group and Zabuza goes on. Getting tired of talking Zabuza jumps on the river in front of the group. "Enough talking I need to eliminate the old man now." The three genin surrounds the old drunk ready to protect him. "I guess I'll have to take care of everyone else first."

The mist starts to get thicker to the point where the genin can not see two feet in front of them. The intent to kill hangs heavy in the air and seems to be suffocating the three inexperienced kids. They have never felt anything like this before. They are all shaking from the fear of just the intent of these two experienced fighters. Is this what it means to be a ninja? Sasuke points his kunai at his stomach, prepared to take his own life to be able to escape the feeling of the two jonin. At that moment Kakashi clears the mist enough to allow the genin to see him.

"Sasuke calm down. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." He turns around and smiles at the three. Secretly Naruto is happy to see that Sasuke lost his cool, but it is short lived. Zabuza appears between the genin and the bridge builder and they are thrown in separate directions. Kakashi rushes Zabuza stabbing him with a kunai. A poof and Zabuza disappears leaving a puddle of water in his place.

"Sensei behind you." Naruto yells.

Zabuza lets out an evil laugh. "How did you like my water clone." Kakashi dodges as Zabuza twirls his sword around. The enemy ninja plunges the sword into the dirt using it to kick Kakashi through the air into the river. The four bystanders can do nothing, but stare in disbelief. How can Zabuza be this strong? The laugh that comes from the man sends chills down everyone's spine. Next anyone knows Kakashi is trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza hand stuck in it.

Another water clone appears on the shore in front of the three kids. "You must run away. As long as I am trapped he can only fight you with his water clone. It can not go far away from its owner."

Sakura and Naruto shake in fear as Sasuke steals his nerves. No matter where we go we will never be save he will come after us the only chance we have is to rescue Kakashi, Sasuke thinks to himself. He attacks with his shuriken while Naruto prepares to turn away and run. Naruto catches a glimpse of his injured hand. I made a promise to never run away and I will do this.

Sasuke gets thrown to the side as Naruto builds up his chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu." He yells then all ten Naruto's run at the clone. With ease the clone gets rid of all the Narutos the real one landing beside Sasuke.

"That is not going to work Dobe."

"I know, we need to go after the real one and make him release his jutsu. Kakashi-sensei is our only chance." Naruto says surprising Sasuke.

He nods his head then addresses Sakura. "Protect the bridge builder we got this." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Right, Sasuke." Despite it being the middle of a fight the loving tone in Sakura's voice is obvious as she says his name. "Stay behind me." She tells the old drunk.

"No, I told you to run." Kakashi yells at them. He could not take it if he losses his first team, especially Naru. He has lost to many comrades in his time as a ninja.

"We are just following your training sensei." Sasuke says.

"Yeah people who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto finishes.

Zabuza laughs. "You have a weird group, and top of that two girls and a boy. That is not normal."

"You can tell can you?" Kakashi smirks. "There are only three people back in the village that knows Naruto is a girl."

"That is interesting." The silent killer replies.

Naruto attacks again with his shadow clones. While the clone is distracted Sasuke attacks with his shuriken. Once again the clone handles them with ease sending Naruto flying. Transforming into a fuma shuriken. Sasuke throws the shuriken with Naruto in its shadow. The silent killer catches the shuriken and dodges Naruto, but is forced to free Kakashi when Naruto throws a kunai at him.

"You little brat, I will kill you." Zabuza tried to attack Naruto with the giant shuriken but is blocked by Kakashi.

"I believe your fight is with me." Kakashi can't help but be proud of his students. They have been listening to his lessons and worked as a team.

"That was a fluke." Tazuna yells.

You can think it's a fluke all you want, but that was perfect teamwork. Without even talking they are the perfect team, and most of the time they act like they hate each other. Sakura thinks to herself.

After a few minutes of copying and messing with Zabuza's mind Kakashi hits him with a water vortex jutsu and is ready to deal the final blow. To everyone's surprise two senbon hits Zabuza in the neck killing him. As Kakashi cheeks for a pulse a boy with a mask steps out from behind a tree. "Thank you for making my job easy. If you do not mind I will be taking the body." Kakashi nods and the boy takes the body away.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you let him take the body?" Naruto yells.

"Because he is a tracker ninja. It is his job to dispose of the body." Explains the silver haired ninja.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to dispose of it here instead of dragging it somewhere else?" The blonde asks in confusion as she tilts her head.

Kakashi pauses for a moment. That does make more sense, but there is nothing else we can do at the moment. "Well let's get to Tazuna house before…" Kakashi passed out before he could finish.

"Great now we have to carry him." Sasuke complains, but Naruto look worried as they pick up the man.


	3. They Know

They drag their sensei to the quiet house of the bridge builder. Compared to the others they saw it was nice. They all settle in and rested for the challenges ahead. The next morning Kakashi woke up and told them that Zabuza was still alive and once recovered will be coming after them. So they will be training while they wait.

The tree climbing training was difficult and Sakura was amazed by the boys continuing as she rest. How can they keep going? She thinks as Naruto falls on his head again. He throws a mini tantrum; hissing and glaring at the tree. Taking a deep breath he calms down then walks over to the pinkette, to Sakura's surprise the blonde squats down in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, you are good at this, do you have any advice?" Sakura feels a surge of pride from the blonde's words and starts to explain in a different way for her teammate.

Naru is finally getting it. She is going to become strong. There is no telling how strong for she has even more chakra then I do. The silver haired ninja thinks as he watches his students. He thinks over the last few weeks. Even in that time he has seen the girl improve. She has so much potential if someone would just work her. He looks down at the girl from his spot in the tree. He has grown closure to the girl than the others. If he is honest with himself, he thinks of her as a little sister. When the boys in the village find out he will have his hands full, for he intends to take the role as brother seriously. Several hours past and Naruto and Sasuke are still having trouble with their training. Naruto has improved greatly, but still can't get past Sasuke. On the other hand Sasuke is furious that Naruto is catching up slowly. The blonde tries to focus on his chakra and rights when he is about to go up Sasuke's voice breaks his concentration.

"What do you want? I'm trying to focus my chakra here!" Naruto yells at the Uchiha. That was going to be the one and he just had to distract me.

"Hey, umm… you asked Sakura for advice while she was here. What did she say?" The broody Uchiha asks, scratching his face as he looks away from the blonde.

Naruto lets out a chuckle than gives the boy a dark smirk.. So that's what he wants. "There is no way I'm telling you." The blonde says in a conciending tone.

"What?" The Uchiha grabs Naruto by his jacket. He was about to yell at the blonde, but stops in confusion. Naruto's chest felt soft against the back of his hand. Sasuke knows there is no way that is right. Naruto trains to much to not have defined muscle. He looks at Naruto's face and slightly blushes. For the first time he notice how big the blonde's blue eyes are and are lined with long lashes. Also he noticed that the other's face has gentle curves like a girl's.

"What are you llloooking aat?" Naruto asks voice breaking. The sight of Sasuke blushing makes her nervous. Why would he be blushing? Does he know but haven't told us? And the way Sasuke is holding onto her jacket has the boy's hand pressed against her chest.

"It's nothing." The raven haired boy says letting go of Naruto. They go back to training, but Sasuke can't get that moment out of his head. He feels like he is missing something.

That night Naruto and Sasuke are back to normal. Sakura was disgusted that they would force themselves to eat so much that they puked. The village is starving and these two are being gluttons. She sighs and turns to the torn picture that Inari has been glancing at throughout the meal When sakura asks about it Inari storms off leaving all the ninjas confused. After Tazuna tells the story of Inari's father, hero to the village, everything makes sense.

Naruto is fired up to prove to Inari that there are such things as heros. After all her parents had died to protect their village. They will always be heros to them. Even though her father had to put the ninetails with in her to save the village. The man had sacrificed everything for his people just as Inari's father. She runs out of the house despite her weakened body, to go train.

She trains until he passes out in the forest. A light laugh awakens her from her slumber. "What is a young girl doing out here, sleeping?"

Naruto looks up from her makeshift pillow she made out of her jacket. Even though he is dressed in a girl's yukata, Naruto knows he is a boy. After fooling everyone for so many years it is easy for her to tell the difference. "I'm training. I'm going to become a powerful ninja." She says sitting up and smiling at the boy.

"Won't it be kunoichi, since you are a girl?" Asks the boy. Naruto takes a moment to really look at him. He is even prettier than Sakura. She had always thought Sakura was the prettiest girl in their class. She had never thought of herself as pretty. She remember what the villagers used to call her as a child. Ugly was among them and she has to say that she agrees never finding anything about herself to disagree with the statement.

"Well everyone thinks I'm a boy. When I wear my jacket you can't tell I'm a girl." She says rubbing the back of her neck. "My name is Naru, but everyone calls me Naruto."

"Naru, that's a pretty name. My name is Haku." He squats down in front of her. Looking into her big bright blue eyes he does not understand why anyone would mistake her for a boy. Her eyes are too big to be a boys, her lips are full, and the curves of her face is just to feminine. She is rough around the edges but the natural beauty is just too obvious. "Tell me Naru, do you have a dream?"

"My dream is to become Hokage of my village. Proving I'm powerful and to get the respect of the villagers."

"Do you have someone precious to you?" Haku smiles at her energy as he puts herbs into his basket.

"What are you talking about?" Naru tilts her head to the side confused.

Haku pauses for a moment at the gesture. With her big eyes the head tilt was almost irresistible, yet again he wonders how no one has figured it out. "Well I believe when you have someone precious, someone to protect, is when you become truly strong."

Naru thinks back to when she protected Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei protecting them a few days ago. Then she thought about those she care about. The old man, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei,and Iruka-sensei. It may be a small group but they have all given her so much, and she would protect that with everything she had. "I get what you are saying."

"You will become very strong." Haku grabs his basket of herbs and kisses Naru on the check. He pulls back and looks at the blushing girl. I wish we didn't have to be enemies. If things were different me and her could of been close. I also would of made sure everyone knew she was a girl. Hake turns around at the thought with his back to Naru he leaves. "We will meet again soon."

That night Sasuke and Naruto are able to make it all the way to the top. When they return they are happy to find out they will be bodyguards starting tomorrow. The next morning Naru wakes up to see Kakashi has left. (She is in that room because no one else knows she is a girl yet.) As she is about to run into the living room she hears crying. She opens the door to see Inari sitting in a ball crying in a mess of a living room. Platers have been thrown and broken all over the room. Slashes and cuts in the walls and furniture from some kind of sword. Suddenly Inari snaps out of it and runs out the door.

"I won't let you take my mom." Inari yells at the two thugs that have his mom tied up.

"No Inari go back inside."

"No mom…" Naru places her hand on Inari's shoulder catching his attention.

"Let me handle this alright." She turns to the thugs. "Why don't you let the lady go and then we can all walk away."

They bust out laughing. "What you gonna do, little girl?" Naru looks down realizing she is still in her sleeping shirt and mid-length tight shorts.

"I'll let you know I am a ninja." They continue to laugh until Naru's shadow clone knock then out from behind. "That's what you get for laughing." If this is how people were going to act when she is a girl then she will continue being a boy, she thinks as she free Tsunami. They both just stare at her. "What is there something on my face?"

"Naruto you are a girl?" Inari aska still stunned.

She laughs rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you. There was… certain circumstances that caused me to hide the fact I'm a girl. No one knows but Kakashi-sensei."

There is a small pause. "Well who cares I'm just happy you were here. We would of died otherwise." Tsunami says letting out a sigh of relief.

Naru turns to Inari. "You were really brave trying to save your mom." She is really proud of the boy.

"That's because nothing will ever change being a crybaby. It is time to have no regrets and protect what I love." He smiles at the blonde. He now realized what his dad and Naru was trying to tell him. Being weak is a choice. If he wanted to be strong and keep the things he loved he would have to fight and become strong. They told him the girl in front of him was just like him, no one carried for her both her parents gone. But she chooses to smile and fight everyday and made a place for herself. He will do that to.

"Believe it. Now where is everyone?" Naru asks slightly confused.

"Oh they left you here so you can rest." Tsunami answers.

"What?! I got to go. How dare they leave me?" She runs back to the house to change.

"Mom," Inari looks over to his mom. "Is it sad I look up to a girl. She is strong and fights with everything she has. She gives me hope." The boy seems shy as he says this to his mother, but is firm in what he says.

"It would be sad if you didn't"

At the bridge Naruto saves Sasuke much to her satisfaction, but her flashy entrance almost got her killed by Zabuza.

"Naruto being fancy like that and calling out your technique just makes you a human target." Kakashi says in a stern tone. I swear she is just like her father at times.

Zabuza looks over at Haku in his mask. Why did he stop my attack? "Zabuza let me fight her in my own way." The boy turns from his master to the girl before him. "Naru I didn't want to met like this, but now we are enemies." The masked boy in front of Naruto sounds familiar but she can't quit place it. Also how does he know his real name and that she is a girl. "I will finish this battle first then we will fight." The masked boy to her surprise steps into the ice mirror.

Did the boy call Naruto Naru? And he called him a her. What is going on here? What am I missing? Sasuke is thinking and didn't notice when Haku attacks him again. He falls back to the ground with the attack.

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls out. Naruto stares intently at the dome of ice mirrors that Sasuke is trapped in.

"No Sakura you have to stay with Tazuna." Kakashi orders.

"Hey I stuck in here, great plan right?" Naruto whispers beside Sasuke, scaring him.

The Uchiha can't believe his stupidity. "You are such an idiot." He lets out a sigh in aggravation. "Oh well come on we have to get out of here now."

"It's no use you will never be able to get out." Haku says preparing his senbone to attack.

After countless number of attacks from Haku and Naruto's failed shadow clones. Sasuke has awoken his sharingan as Naruto lays on the ground unconscious.

"Come on loser wake up." Sasuke nodges the blonde with his foot as he keeps his eye on the enemy.

"It's no use, she has reached her limit." Good if she stays out cold I don't have to kill her.

Sasuke was getting frustrated. He dodge the next attack and pushed the blonde out of the way. There is something Naruto is hiding, but no way he is actually a girl right?

Haku laughs. "She did say no one knew the truth." I have to finish this. I don't want to kill her, but I must help Zabuza. Aiming just off of Naru he hopes to throw Sasuke. Rushing at her Sasuke takes the attack and throws Haku away from her into a mirror. He found something precious to him, but how can she be precious to him when he doesn't know the truth.

The blonde wakes up to see her rival standing above her having taken an attack meaning for her. He is bleeding and starts to fall but the girl catches him and laid him on her lap as she holds his head up.

"Don't let your dream die Naru…" Sasuke didn't finish and went limp against Naru's chest. Something within her snaps. Steam begins to rise around her. A red chakra swirls around her filling the air with bloodlust and evil. Her hands turns to claws and her teeth to fangs. Her normal bright blue eyes turn blood red as her wounds heal.

"I'm going to kill you." You can barely make out the words that come out of her mouth as it was more of an inhuman growl than words.

Before Haku could react Naru punches the mirror he is in shattering it and forcing the masked boy out. The shock on his body of being forced out of the mirror causes Haku to be unable to move. Naru punches him sending him flying across the bridge. Where did this power come from. Somehow he is on his feet and the mask is slowly falling from his face. Naru stops just an inch from the boy's face.

"Haku, but why?" The girl looks into the boys dark eyes confused.

"I'm sorry Naru. I wish it did not have to be this way." Haku tells him his story and the girl feels even closure to the boy than before. "I thought you were going to avenge your friends?" Naru punches him making him step back.

"That is not good enough. Take out your kuni and kill me."

Naru takes out her kunai as told. She grabs it hard as she looks at it. "If I kill you it will be just like killing myself. We are so similar."

She is surprised to feel Haku take off her headband and kisses her on the forehead. As he ties the headband there is a gentle smile on his lips. "We would of been great friends." He pauses as he steps back. "I'm no longer any use to Zabuza, the one that saved me from my loneliness. He was everything to me, but I'm glad it's you to defeat me. I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

Naru is shocked to say the least to see that this beautiful boy is showing feeling for someone like her, who is not pretty in the least. But she will honor his request all the same. Right as Naru was about to kill him Hake catches her hand and pulls her close. He kisses her on the lips. "I'm sorry Naru I would rather it be you, but at least I got to kiss you." With that he disappears and as the fog disappears Naru sees him limp on Kakashi's arm.

"Haku!" Shit, why does Naru sound so hurt by this boy's death? Kakashi thinks as he barely dodges Zabuza attack with Haku's dead weight.

When Sakura didn't see Sasuke she asks Naruto and her and the bridge builder go to see where he is. As Kakashi lays Haku's body down gently Gato comes with a group of thugs to tell Zabuza he is fired.

"I guess this means our fight is over" Zabuza says ready to fight the thugs without the use of his arms.

"Forget that you are enemy number one in my book." Naruto yells pointing at the silent killer.

Kakashi puts his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Naruto calm down."

She shakes off the silver haired ninja's hand. "No I will not calm down. Haku lived for you. You were everything to him and you would just throw him away like he is trash. Watch as his body is walked on." Kakashi is speechless as he sees a single tear run down the blonde's face. Naruto never cries.

"Naru, you think I don't know that. Your words cut me deep girl." Zabuza shows the blonde a sad smile.

"How do you know my name?" The girl asks quietly.

"Haku told me about your encounter in the woods. I've never seen him so happy." Zabuza pauses to think back to that moment. "Girl let me see your kunai." Naru looks at the kunai in her hand. The very kunai she was going to kill haku with. Wordlessly she throws it at the silent killer. Zabuza catches it in his mouth and starts attacking the thugs.

During everything Sakura is crying into Sasuke's chest who they believe is dead. "Sakura it is hard to breath with you on top of me." Sasuke says in a breathy voice.

Sasuke you are alive." Sakura hugs him around the neck to his displeasure.

After a moment Sakura helps him up. "Where is the boy in the mask and where is Naruto is he alright?"

"Naruto is fine. He beat the boy but he jumped in front of Kakashi to save Zabuza."

"What? He beat him?" Naruto beat that boy, but how? And what was with him calling him Naru? I need to figure this out.

Over the next couple of days the bridge is finished and Zabuza's and Haku's bodies are taken care of properly. Naruto especially seemed sad about this and asked about the blonde what happened between the two. Kakashi was so mad he almost started yelling at the blonde. THe only reason he didn't is because she told him she didn't feel pretty enough for the attention. He decided that it was time for the girl to learn about things for girls and build her confidence.

Tazuna had a talk with the girl after Inari told that her real name is Naru and is a girl. Let's just say he he told the girl about acting more womanly and she should stop hiding the fact. Sasuke and Naruto was fighting worse than normal. Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that the dobe beat the boy and he couldn't. Along with was finally realizing the truth. It has been spelled out to him, but he is to stubborn to see it. But with each day that passes he sees more things that convince him.

The time had finally came for them to leave. After they walked away with sad hearts it does not escape the group's ears that Tazuna decided to name the bridge The Great Naru Bridge. Believe it can give hope to others as see did them.

After walking for an hour they are off the bridge and into some woods and Sasuke can not take it anymore. I have to know for certain. Not. He grabs Naruto by the collar and pull him in close. "I know you have been hiding something from us and I want the truth right now."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto is confused. He could be talking about her being a girl of the nine-tailed fox.

"Don't play games with me." Sasuke yells at the blonde shaking her roughly in his anger.

"Sasuke just calm down." Kakashi tries to be gentle but Sasuke couldn't take is anymore. Before anyone knows what happened Sasuke has taken Naru's jacket off and everyone is just staring. Naru and Sasuke are staring at each other blushing and Sakura anger is building by the second.

Kakashi sighs. "I guess the truth is out Naru."

"Naru? That is what that boy called you." Sasuke says trying to compose himself.

Naru crosses her arms. "That's because that is my name. Did you really think my name was Naruto? I know for a fact my parents didn't hate me, or love ramen that much." Naru goes back to normal, yelling at the Uchiha boy.

"You are a girl? You have been hiding this from us this whole time?" Sakura's anger has finally gotten the best of her. "You did this to try and get Sasuke to yourself haven't you? You even kissed him." Sasuke blushes again when he thinks of that time him and Naru kissed. My first kiss was with a girl. Why didn't I notice it then.

"Sakura come on, I hate Sasuke. That kiss was disgusting and a accident." Naru says pleading with the pinkette, but genuinely meaning her words. Sasuke feels a twinge in his heat when he hears those words. This confuses him. "Also it didn't take much a haircut, nickname, and a jacket."

"Sakura please calm down and think." Kakashi says lazily. Once he calms her down he can deal with Sasuke.

Sakura turns he anger to the silver haired ninja. "You are no better Kakashi-sensei. You knew Naruto secret this whole time." Sakura continues ranging because of what the blonde say. It really didn't take much. Looking at the now revealed girl she don't know how she didn't notice before.

"It's Naru." The blonde says crossing her arms.

"Speaking of secrets what happened between you and the boy?" Sakura asks thinking about how the blonde reacted to his death.

"Well one morning when I stayed up all night training he woke me up and talked. Then we were fighting he had told me to kill him, but he stopped me and kissed me on the lips. Then he jumped in front of Kakashi to save Zabuza." When Sasuke heard about the kiss he froze. A dark Mood came over him that would stay with him the rest of the trip. Someone else kissed Naruto, I mean Naru. That won't happen again.

The group starts walking again but Sasuke stays behind still holding Naru's jacket. Naru notices and goes over to him. "Can I have my jacket back? She asks. He shoves the clothing into her chest and walks past her. "Hey Sasuke," She calls after the brooding boy and he stops. "I"m not ready for anyone else to know yet. Can you convince Sakura not to tell? If you asks she will do it. She is looking at the ground holding her jacket up to her chest.

While looking at the ground she did not see the satisfied smirk that was on Sasuke's lips. "Yes, I'll make sure she does not tell."


	4. Change in Opinion

"Kakashi sensei I'm fine. There are no negative effects." Naru yells at her sensei. He keeps asking her questions about how she felt after unleashing the nine-tails chakra.

"Naru I just care about you. You know if I had known sooner I would have protected you and taken care of you before now." Kakashi says as he sets the food in front of her. Kakashi has gotten into the habit of coming over to Naru's apartment and cooking for her. It was the only way to get her to eat vegetables. Since he did and brought food to stock the fridge she has looked healthier. Also she was nowhere near as skinny.

As her sensei sat down with his own plate across from her she huffs. She loves the attention that Kakashi gave her, but she wasn't use to having someone care to this extent. She did not know how to react. "I understand. The experience, was strange to say the least."

The man sighs. They had talked about this many times and he knew he was getting on the girl's nerves. He watches for a moment as she eats with her bottomless pit of a stomach.

"I don't mean to be a hassle. You have the day off. Why don't you go out and do something with your friends?"

"Shikamaru and Choji are on a mission. Kiba has been acting weird lately. I would love to get closure to Hinata, but all she does is blush around me." She pauses a moment as her thoughts go to her teammates. "Sasuke and Sakura have been avoiding me since the waves mission."

"Have you really tried to talk to them?" The white-haired ninja wonders if the girl has really tried. It must be weird for someone her own age to know.

"I have asked Saruka to hang out twice." The girl is her normal self as she holds up two fingers in an exuberant fashion.

"Why don't you try again, maybe she will say yes." He says trying to encourage the girl. He knows this is hard for the girl. These are the first people to find out her own age. The fear of rejection is strong, especially with her past, and her teammates are not helping.

"Fine" The girl sighs as she puts her plate in the sink and goes change out of her short black shorts and blue t-shirt. What she did not know is that her Sensei decides to follow.

Naru was right since the mission in the Land of Waves her team has ignored her, except during missions and training. On one hand you have Sasuke. He did not know how to deal with these feelings that she stirred inside him. When they were around each other they would act the same. Fighting and an almost one sided rivalry. Sasuke also didn't understand how the blonde beat Haku. It was driving him insane. There was also one other thing that was bothering him. Naru was obviously not stupid. She was improving at an amzing paste. So why did she struggle so much at the academy?

Sakura on the other hand was mad. She can't believe she didn't notice that Naru was actually a girl. Now that she knows she does not know how she missed it. The big blue eyes with long eyelashes. The gentle curves of her face complemented with full lips. It made the pinkette so mad. Naru was suppose to be dead last, but yet the blonde fooled her so easily. On top of everything now she had more competition for Sasuke, but she will not lose. He is mine, she thinks.

As she fueled her determination she doesn't notice the nervous blonde walking up to her waving. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?" The blonde asks with a tentative smile. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Well, I have been helping my mom." The pinkette says laughing nervously. It's true that the blonde tricked her, but it's my fault for not noticing. If Sasuke hadn't shown me I still would not know. Sakura sighs dejectedly.

"You have helped your mom every day since the mission to the land of waves?" The blonde cutting through Sakura's thoughts.

"Well no." Naru's face falls this is what she was scared of. People treating her weird when they found out. "It's just I don't know how to treat you now. I know you are a girl, but you don't want anyone to know. Then there is Sasuke. How do I know you are not after him? I mean you got to spend extra time with him when the rest of the girls took Konichi classes."

Naru sighs. Does she really still think I like Sasuke? "Sakura, please listen closely. I DON'T LIKE Sasuke. He is my rival. I want to become more powerful than him and show that I deserve his respect." She says for like the hundredth time to try and get her teammate to understand. What she didn't say is that she did have a special bond with the boy. She understood what it is like to be alone. Now with how Kakashi is acting like a brother to her she is starting to understand what he lost. "Also I took Konichi classes in secret. And if you think someone would pretend to be a boy to win a guy over, you are delusional. Me doing this was to keep myself save nothing more nothing less."

Sakura takes a moment to think. If she was trying to win Sasuke she is doing a really bad job. All they do is fight and insult each other. The girl really seems sincere. What was that about keeping herself save though? "Okay, I believe you."

"Yes, Believe it! So Sakura you want to go on a date with me?" She rubs the back of her neck blushing.

Sakura takes a step back nervously but trying not to offend her teammate. "Naru do you like girls?"

Naru gives the pinkette a confused look. "No, not at all. It's just I always thought you were pretty and cool. Also, I have never had any friends that are girls. I would have been friends with Hinata, but all she does is blushes and stutters around me."

"You think I'm pretty?" She pauses a moment, then she finally realizes something. Naru has been raised, treated, and acted like a boy. She knows nothing about being a girl. Also what is it called when a boy and girl go out together alone, a date. "Okay if you are wanting to spend time with another girl it's called hanging out not a date." The girl sighs. She has a lot to teach Naru. "Why don't we send the day together and I will show you things that girls do."

"That sounds cool." Naru says before Sakura grabs her wrist and drags her off. The pinkette drags the blonde around the rest of the day. Naru was showed many things about her sex, but being the tomboy she is, she was not into most of it. She would still follow along and listen to what the other girl said not want to encit the pinkette's wrath. She found it nice to spend time bonding with a girl and inspite of the weird looks they got she really enjoyed herself.

What either girls did not know is the two sets of eyes watching them. One set was Kakashi. He was happy for Naru to get one of her teammates to help her and become closure. He will do anything for his late sensei's daughter, but he can't help with certain aspect of being a female, that is where Sakura came in. As he followed the girls he noticed his third student also following the girls. Wonder what's going on with him.

The second set of eyes is Sasuke. He just happened to be walking by when Naru found Saskura. For some reason he was intrested is what was happening so decided to watch them. He had been worried that Naru was another fangirl, but she said she didn't like the raven haired boy it hurt. He is so confused by the blonde. She hide the fact she was a girl. Why would she need to do that? How would it keep her save? Also his heart would speed up at the sigh of her smile. Then in the next moment he would be so angry that he would want to punch her. It made no sense to him. He didn't even understand why he was following the two girls.

Naru seemed to be enjoying herself, but Sasuke did not want her to start acting like a girl yet. He did not want others to know that she was a girl. At least not until he figured out what was going on with him. As Sasuke peaked from around the corner watching the girls walk with their bags in there arms laughing, a hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks up to see Kakashi. He sighs. How am I going to explain this?

"It's nice to see Naru having some girl time. But why are you spying on them?" Kakashi asks raising his visible brow.

"I was not spying on them." The raven-haired boy says cooly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hmmm, alright. You do know she can not hide she is a girl forever?" The silver-haired ninja tries to make the boy understand. "Eventually it will become obvious no mater how hard she tries." Plus she need to face her fears and this village as who she really is. I will be by her side the whole time. He adds in his thoughts.

Sasuke sighs. "I know." He was not looking forward to that day.

"She is a better ninja than anyone gives her credit for." Sasuke is confused by this statement. She is still a clumsy loud mouth in the boy's opinion. "She has been able to make everyone believe she is a boy since she was four. And if she hadn't of told Haku you still would not have figured it out."

This angered Sasuke, but he knew his sensei was right. He knew something was not right, but he has no idea until the fight at the bridge. "You are right. Her deception is amazing." He looks back to see the blonde laughing at something Sakura had said. Then he remebered something. "How come she had so much trouble in the acadamy? She is obviously not an idiot, and she told Sakura that this fasade was for her own protection."

Kakashi sighs. He can not tell the boy everything, only Naru is allowed can do that. "This village has misguided hate towards her. I can not explain why." He says stopping the boy from asking. "So the Hokage came up with this plan. She told me that Mizuki found out the truth by showing up at her apartment. He sabotaged her learning once he found out."

Sasuke thinks back to the academy while he turns back to the girls. With the explanation that Kakashi gave many things made sense. But what would make the village hate a child?

"When everyone knows she is a girl there will be plenty of guys after her. It is hard to refuse those big blue eyes. She will be great at getting information to with how well she is at deception."

Sasuke stiffens, that is exactly what he was worried about. All the guys she is friends with finding out she is a girl.


End file.
